Pulling The Wrong Strings
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A meeting had gone chaotic... and led to legends feeling like they have to protect the girl they watched grow up. (AU, set in early 2016)


_**12 hours earlier…**_

 _At the arena, Amanda and Asuka were going through their training session when Asuka noticed Amanda's exhaustion and got her to sit down._

" _Taihen'na yoru?" Asuka asked._

" _Yoku nemurenakatta." Amanda responded, her memory of Japanese language faded… but Asuka's gentle hug assured her that she had answered properly._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda felt a hand tap her right shoulder, yelled out and spun around, her spinning backfist whacking Cody across the face and sending him stumbling back._

" _What the fuck's the matter with you,_ _did you leave your manners at the hotel?!" Amanda shouted, Cody backing up a bit._

" _Relax, I only tapped you! Damn, what's crawled up your panties today?!" Cody responded, his hand placing over the spot of impact._

" _Had a really bad night… damn migraine wouldn't budge. Sorry I whacked you." Amanda replied, Cody seeing the more than usual amount of concealer that she had under her eyes… footsteps were heard running to them, the two seeing Finn and Viktor._

" _He told me she had a rough night and said not to scare her… but…"_ _Viktor said._

" _I scared her…" Cody replied._

 _Amanda headed off away from them and reached the women's restroom, running in… she inadvertently pushed Alexa out of the way, locked the stall door and Alexa heard her throwing up._

" _Has a baby gotten you a bubbling belly, Cena?!" Alexa questioned as she stood outside the entrance to the cubicle._

 _A garbled "Oh, shove off!" was Amanda's response after she stopped and flushed the toilet, Alexa scoffing and heading out of_ _the restroom and saw Finn._

" _Where is she?!" Finn asked._

" _Putting bubbles in a bog bowl is where she is right now." Alexa answered, and stepped forward to pass him. "Shoulda used Durex pal, Trojan breaks when you pin her to the wall." She said as she stepped away behind him._

 _Finn walked into the restroom and locked the main door, walking to the stall door and knocking on it. When it opened, Amanda looked at him and he guided her to the row of sinks._

" _I saw that blood trailing from Cody's mouth and couldn't hold it in is it just me or is Alexa bitchier than normal?" Amanda said quietly as Finn grabbed a small paper cup and filled it with water before handing it to her, Amanda drinking it as Finn lightly stroked her hair before wrapping his right arm around her and getting her to lean against him._

" _She does seem a bit more agitated than usual… maybe she's the one having mood swings." Finn replied, joking about the last part._

 _Amanda chuckled to herself, Finn seeing a small smile._

" _That's better." Finn said before Amanda threw the empty cup away, the two leaving and heading to their locker room._

 _At the same time, the door to the Women's locker room opened and Sasha and Bayley saw Alexa with a smug grin._

" _What idea has gotten into your head_ _now, Bliss?" Sasha asked sarcastically._

" _Mandy throwing up randomly, Finn running to her like a dog reunited with its faithful human… all looks a bit new parent-ish to me." Alexa answered._

" _I'll call you back." Bayley said, her and Aaron hanging up. "Are you fucked up on something? They would've told us." She responded,_ _Alexa going wide eyed at hearing Bayley swearing._

" _Tone your language down before that demon spawn that'll call you Auntie is born, Bayley." Alexa replied before the door opened, all three seeing Stephanie._

" _My office, now… it's about the changes after_ _Wrestlemania 32." Stephanie_ _said, the three following her._

 _In the office, everyone waited for the next part of the meeting._

" _Now if there's anything that any of you feel will disrupt the plans for upcoming events, feel free to speak." Stephanie replied, Alexa raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Bliss?" She asked._

" _Yeah, plans might need to shift with Mandy's rather obvious pregnancy. Throwing up in the toilet with Finn right there like a faithful dog, then cuddly conversations behind closed doors, you can't tell me that it's not happening." Alexa said._

" _I am so fucking embarrassed now." Amanda muttered into Finn's left shoulder as he held her and some of their older coworkers turning furious towards Finn._

" _Hey, let's not let this escalate any further, alright?" Finn responded after putting Amanda behind him as Ric Flair charged over to him threateningly, still intimidating even at nearly 67 years old._

" _I thought you'd know better, condoms and pills, are their definitions in either of your heads?! I don't know who that girl is dating, but it sure as hell ain't you, Balor!" Ric growled ragefully._

" _Dad, calm down. Please." Charlotte whispered after walking over, Ric seeing that his youngest daughter was frightened by his anger and_ _taking a breath, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Finn's a great man, he needs to be around Mandy and_ _their baby." She said._

 _But little did anyone know what Kevin Nash was plotting…_

 **Present time…**

"Shh." Kevin said quietly, the silver haired man looking to Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg and X-Pac as Kevin, Scott and Shawn were armed with bats and Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and X-Pac were armed with crowbars.

The door opened and they raised the weapons… only to lower them when Hunter walked in.

"Did I miss an invite to an Attitude Era style beatdown?" Hunter asked before he quickly looked to his left and saw Finn and Amanda stop a few feet away. "It's a trap, run!" He hissed, the two doing so and Hunter stopping Billy from running after them.

"Damn it, Hunter! Why'd you warn them?!" Billy yelled after throwing the crowbar down.

"Because it's all gotten crazy! Who tipped you guys off anyway?!" Hunter responded, Kevin setting the bat down.

"Something has to be done, Hunter! A beatdown sounds appropriate!" Kevin replied.

"I suggested a shotgun wedding though!" X-Pac spoke up.

"Waltman, it's not the 1960s, okay? There's no need for a shotgun wedding." Scott responded.

"Well something needs to be done! That grown ass man took advantage of sweet little Mandy!" Road Dogg shouted.

"All of you put your fucking weapons down!" Hunter yelled, the group doing so.

At the same time, Finn and Amanda put their things in the rental car before getting in and driving off.

"Fuck! Three members of the NWO, the New Age Outlaws, the legends we grew up watching and I grew up around… all ready to kill!" Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

"They'll calm down, Darlin'… I hope at least." Finn replied as he drove to the hotel.

Tonight was not going how they thought it would at all.


End file.
